Reminiscence of Unhappenings
by Insanity Ignited
Summary: It's a wonder how a single decision can unwind the very fabric of the future and create a new one entirely. AU, oneshot.
**Just a present for being unloyal to my stories.**

* * *

When Douglas thought of how brilliantly far his idea could have gone, he felt a little empty inside. And then, when he thought of his brother's betrayed-looking, disappointed face, he felt that he had made the right decision.

He'd dropped the test-tube babies off at an orphanage, because he knew growing up in an environment like the one he'd imagined won't be the best experience. Besides, they were still short on money, there was no way they'd be able to take care of not one, but _three_ children. And right now, they'd have been teenagers- _teenagers_!

To think it took him nearly four years to realize that his plan was going to fail.

Even though Douglas had formed a little hate for his brother for always stealing the spotlight, he didn't want that to get in the way of the company they were forming. Davenport Industries was going to be big, and the two brothers were going to share its fame. That was their plan since high school, and Douglas knew that no matter how much fame he'd get for creating the world's first bionic humans, it just wasn't worth it. The industry was _their_ hard work. If he went behind his brother's back and broke his trust, then... Everything they'd worked so hard to create up till now would be destroyed.

So Douglas reminded himself once again that he wasn't doing this because he didn't want to break the bond between his brother and himself (at least not completely), but because the chances of Donald kicking him out were high and he simply didn't want their work to go down the drain.

Although, it still felt as if a part of him had been taken away; as if he was missing out on something big. But he ignored it and continued working on their latest invention- he couldn't go back now, could he?

* * *

He hated doing this to her. Honestly, Leo really wanted his mom to move on and find someone else- but through an online dating site?

No.

That's where all the creeps and low-lifes hung out to look for one-night stands. There was no way his mom was going to find a decent man on there. She'd probably run across some sixty-year old guy pretending to be a millionaire.

It took two days of arguing to convince her not to try it out. And then, to make it up to her, he started randomly stalking men wherever he went- be it parks or random cafe shops. Then, once he found someone good enough, he told Tasha to hang out there more.

To his chagrin, she refused and said something along the lines of 'stalking is illegal', but he tuned her out because he was thinking of how all his hard work had gone to waste. And then she hugged him, saying it was sweet of him to do that for her, but she was perfectly fine with just the two of them. He should have expected that- his mother was a proud woman.

Although, as much as he was glad he saved his mother from getting set up with some weirdo over the internet, he couldn't help but feel as if he'd made a mistake. Then he pushed that aside- why should he feel guilty? After all, it wasn't like she was going to meet some awesome, billionaire guy who was a part-time superhero- right?

* * *

Adam, Bree and Chase were perfectly happy, even without parental figures. They were together, and that was all that mattered. The nice lunch lady in the orphanage cafeteria cooked delicious food, they were allowed to use the computers in the library any time they wanted (Adam mainly used them to watch videos of moonwalking cats), and the orphanage also provided a gym.

Not many of the other children interacted with them, but they were fine with that. Whereas the others would cry and have nightmares about when they lost their families, the three siblings had no memory of their parents and were content by simply being together. Even though it had been twelve years since they had first arrived, they'd never once felt lonely. Two more years and Adam would be old enough to move out and take Bree and Chase with him. They'd planned for him to get a job and buy a house using the money that whoever had parented them had left them. Perhaps they'd even try to find some of their remaining family members if they'd have a chance.

Although they didn't have parents, they only needed each other as a family. Their life was as perfect as it could get for orphans.

But for some reason, there was this nagging feeling in their chests- the feeling of something that was supposed to happen, but didn't. And then they'd ignore it, for what other life could they have possibly had?

* * *

It didn't take long for the Davenport brothers to become internationally-famous billionaires. To be fair, it had only been twenty years- which was a relatively short time for two wannabe entrepreneurs sharing a single dream.

Invention after invention was made and sold off for thousands, millions of dollars. Demands came in from half a dozen different science research agencies. By now, they were living in a mansion with a gigantic lab in the basement. The only rival who could match up to them was Victor Krane, the bald guy who lived down the street. Down the richest street in Mission Creek, that is.

An enormous mansion, a stable career, all the money they could ever want and the average man could only dream of- Donald and Douglas had it all. Of course, that didn't necessarily stop the want for a girlfriend in either of them. It wasn't like they were super-popular in high school either. Or college. But they were still more successful, intelligent and good-looking than most of the people back in their high school! It was clear- they were winning.

They were perfectly fine without wives. They were too awesome for them. Children? Why would anyone want to have troublesome toddlers who vomit on and destroy all their precious inventions? What about rebellious teens who may hold parties in their ever-so expensive and beautiful living room? Even Eddy, their home security system, wasn't as annoying as that would have been!

Besides, children would have totally tried to ruin the interview they were having next week. Some woman named Tasha Doodey- haha, Doodey (or maybe it was Dooley...?) was holding it. Not that they cared much for names, they were billionaires, after all.

* * *

Tasha was angry.

Mind-boilingly angry.

She had been up for interviewing the CEOs of Davenport Industries- some famous company related to electricity or something like that- but that Linda Montieres got in the way! _Again._ Now she'd missed a break-through opportunity- all because Montieres kissed-up to the director. Such a suck-up.

So there she was, reporting news about a consomme-flavored potato chip which greatly resembled George Washington.

It was quite sad.

And she was hungry.

The cameraman's eye twitched as she ate the chip.

* * *

A train crashed into a nearby town today.

Welkerville used to hold a good eight-hundred and sixty-three residents.

Now it holds zero apart from a couple of dozen cockroaches who can apparently survive even nuclonium.

No surprise there, as in the average post-apocalypse fiction they can survive practically everything.

Davenport Industries underwent quite a loss in finances, which led to loss of reputation, which predictably led to loss of respect.

And of course it was the scientists at fault, not the conductor who spilled his papaya smoothie all over the controls and jumped off the train.

Because it was the scientists who couldn't manage to deliver an auxiliary decelerator to the train or install a cup holder.

Obviously.

* * *

Adam wanted a truck, Bree wanted a holiday in Hawaii, Chase wanted to buy the latest PlayStation.

There were some things which orphan-pity simply couldn't buy you.

So after graduation they were stuck with a measly five thousand dollars each to start off their lives out of the orphanage. Adam had become an adult, so he was allowed to take Bree and Chase with him.

They had actually avoided the foster programme throughout all their years living there. Whether they had to put on their worst behaviour or hide for days on end, they had been completely fine with it as it was better than being separated. Due to that, they had often been shifted from orphanage to orphanage, but it hadn't been much of a problem.

And now, Adam had bought a cheap, small apartment to house the three of them until they could find jobs and afford to move.

They knew it was a little selfish to have these petty desires, but they found comfort in telling each other their wishes- no matter how impossible or inconsiderate they were.

* * *

Leo muses about having superheroes as friends who'd protect him from bullies like Trent, and then he smiles and accepts that that would never happen.

He'd met a girl named Janelle, she was pretty. And intelligent. It was quite the package, but he knew they'd make a bad pair and it would never happen.

Still, he sat with her sometimes and they'd talk about anything from mindless banter to scientific gibberish which was usually never understood by anyone but them.

He'd brought up the topic of superhumans who were faster, stronger and smarter than every other human on the planet once, but she'd laughed and told him that it was an interesting idea- nevertheless scientifically unlikely to ever happen.

He'd agreed.

* * *

Donald found the files one day.

Genetically-engineered, superhuman siblings.

Super soldiers.

Auction off to highest bidder.

Canceled.

He pretended he'd never read them, and kept them back as if they were untouched for decades.

Even then, he'd hugged his brother and thanked him for making the right decision.

Both of them agreed to never bring up that they had cried that day.

"Where are they now?" Donald had asked.

"Just... Somewhere I know they're living contentedly," Douglas had answered.

"Do you think we should visit them?"

"Let them live their own lives, it would hurt for them to meet the ones who left them."

* * *

All they had left to do was keep moving on. Throughout misery and despair, happiness and joy. They might not be together, they may have missed the greatest opportunity of their lives, but it wouldn't stop them from being happy.

Because they still were together. Somewhere, somehow they were together even though they'd never met. Lessons unlearnt were experienced instead and it had left the same effect. With time, they'd each learn to live without the others and that type of independence was possibly the greatest thing they could achieve that wasn't possible through being together.

They would never meet.

Although, they would never know how fate had messed up.

Ignorance is bliss.

And they were happy.

* * *

 **In all honesty, I really love tragedies. You should be glad I didn't kill anyone off, I thought that would overdo it. So there, it ends on a bittersweet note. Once again, I'm sorry for being so utterly unloyal. It's been quite a long time since I've watched Lab Rats, but I suddenly felt motivated to write something like this. I hope I can catch up with the series again, it made up more than two years of my life.**

 **I didn't do the POV of everyone** **for the sake o shortness and consistency.**


End file.
